


Little Lift

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [49]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You know how beat someone down and build them up again.





	Little Lift

“You really like pissing me off, don’t you?”

You roll your eyes, trying to catch your breath, “Get over yourself, Mox.” Getting out of bed, you grab his t-shirt and pull it on, “You ever think I actually enjoy his company?” 

“This is how you do things? You fuck my brains out before you tell me you’re into other guys?” He can’t help but be amused by your ballsy nature; tucking his arms under his head as he props himself against the headboard, “What a bitch!”

You sit on your knees, facing him, and tease, “Oooo, keep up the sweet talk.”

You’re both a sweaty mess; the room still hot with the dying afternoon summer sun; your weak oscillating fan less than a breath of cool air. Your room smells of sex, and you are both very aware you’re expected to cause some trouble at the bar tonight.

“If this is how it’s gonna be tonight, fuck it. We stay here.”

“Look at you! Trying to boss me around, kinda cute.” You note that his amusement starts to fade, and you hold your hand up, “I’m not married. Not ‘promised’ to any man. I can do what the fuck I want to, remember?”

“That what you want? A pretty ring to show off to some hateful, nosy women you know?” Jon reaches over for his jeans, pulling them on in a swift movement and falls back into his previous position on the bed, “Shit ain’t happening.”

“I don’t want anything but what we got.” You sweep your hair behind your shoulders before crawling on all fours to the space beside him, “You think too much of me, Mox. I want something, and I get it. If I wanted something else from you, I’d already have it. You’d barely have time to blink.”

Jon looks over at you, smile impossible to hide, “You realize how hot you are when you just run things. It’s just pissing me off more.”

You chuckle at his irritation, making another movement so you can tilt your head into the curve of his neck and shoulder; kissing the spot until his eyes close, you reach into his jeans and grab a firm hold of him to begin a slow, deep massage. You wait for his arm to snake around you, his body to be on top of yours again, before you circle your arms around his neck, “Show me.”

“I fucking hate you.” He laughs, falling into another kiss with you and completely forgetting what he was angry about.


End file.
